Sebuah Pengungkapan
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Sebentar saja. Dalam buaian angin senja ini bisakah aku mengungkapkannya padamu ? RiEren.


Mikasa menatap pria itu. Sedangkan pria yang di tatapnya tampak tidak perduli dan hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum memasuki ruangan itu, "Aku akan menemui Eren. Tolong jangan ganggu kami. Aku takkan melukainya." Ujarnya.

* * *

**Sebuah Pengungkapan**

Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Pairing : Rivaille Levi x Eren Yaeger

Warning : Yaoi, Typos,

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Sebentar saja. Dalam buaian angin senja ini bisakah aku mengungkapkannya padamu ?

####

* * *

Pemuda yang berpangkat corporal muda itu menatap sosok pemuda yang tertidur dengan tenangnya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk yang dia yakini sebelumnya telah diduduki Mikasa. Corporal muda Rivaille Levi kemudian menyibakkan sebagian rambut yang menutupi perban di kepala bocah titan itu.

Eren Yaeger.

Sosok yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sosok yang sekarang ini merupakan prioritasnya.

Dia tak tahu kenapa dia berusaha membela bocah itu sedemikian rupa. Apa benar hanya untuk sekedar alasan bahwa dia bisa membantu umat manusia memperjuangkan kebebasannya ? Atau hanya karena bocah itu yang selalu bersemangat walaupun kadang ketakutan besar tersirat pada matanya ?

Atau… adakah hal lain yang memang sang Korporal –

"He – heichou ?"

Rivaille mengerjap. Suara yang mengalun itu membangunkannya dari lamunan aneh yang bahkan mungkin akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Bukankan kau tak suka menyia-nyiakan sesuatu eh, Rivaille ?

"Heichou ada ap – " Eren kembali membuka suara sebelum suara dingin sang Korporal menginterupsi. "Aku hanya mengecek keadaanmu. Istirahatlah kembali."

Sang Korporal bangun dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Eren yang terdiam di tempat. Menatap punggung pria setinggi 160 cm itu dengan mata sayu. "Maaf."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Rivaille belum pernah sedikitpun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kepada sang bocah Titan itu – kecuali untuk hal yang formal dan penting meskipun menggunakan nada yang lebih dingin dari biasanya– .

Eren sendiri juga belum berani untuk mengajak sang Corporal berbicara selain apa yang ditugaskan kepadanya. Seperti saat ini, dimana para anggota Scouting Legion bersayap kebebasan itu berkumpul pada jam makan malam.

Sepi. Dan semakin sepi saat para anggota lain meninggalkan Rivaille dan Eren disana, berdua.

Eren sendiri baru saja bangun dan telat untuk makan malam kali itu. Sedangkan Rivaille sendiri tengah menghabiskan kopi malamnya. Ada rasa yang sedikit berbeda, karena untuk keempat kalinya Rivaille merasakan kopi bukan hasil buatan Petra.

Eren baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya. Dia meletakkan sendok di atas garpunya, dan menengguk minumannya. Dan setelah meletakkan dan mencuci alat makan yang tadi Eren pakai, dia kembali duduk di kursinya yang memang berhadapan dengan sang Korporal – tadi –.

"He – heichou ?" Panggil bocah bermata hijau itu.

Rivaille yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Eren. Tanpa menjawab dan dengan tatapan yang tajam, dia menatap Eren.

"Sa – saya minta maaf." Eren bercicit pelan sembari menunduk. Dia tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Rivaille yang lebih menakutkan daripada menghadapi kolosal Titan.

"Untuk apa ?" Rivaille kembali melanjutkan acara minum kopinya yang sempat tertunda sebentar itu.

Eren ingin sekali menangis kala itu. Lagi. Rivaille berbicara dengannya menggunakan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Rivaille yang masih menunggu jawaban Eren mulai merasakan rasa tak sabar. Dia menoleh ke arah Eren yang sekarang tengah menunduk dan dia bisa melihat sekilas bahwa Eren sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, serta matanya yang menitikkan cairan bening dari ujung matanya.

Hati Rivaille sedikit tersayat, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Atau sebenarnya, dia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus dirinya tunjukkan. Tangan Rivaille mengepal. Entah karena dia kesal melihat orang lemah seperti Eren atau dia kesal pada dirinya yang – sepertinya – membuat Eren menangis.

"Jaeger.."

Mendengar panggilan dari Rivaille, Eren mendongakkan kepalanya. Oh! Bahkan sekarang Rivaile dapat melihat mata emerald itu penuh dengan air mata.

Rivaille mendengus pelan. Dia merasa hatinya seperti semakin tersayat-sayat.

"Kenapa ?" Kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir tangan kanan Irvin itu.

Namun jawaban yang ditunggunya semakin memiliki kemungkinan tidak akan dijawab. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan berujar maaf – lagi – serta kalimat untuk melupakan kejadian yang terjadi barusan.

Obsidian itu mengikuti langkah pemuda bersurai coklat itu, sampai dia melihat sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hari itu mereka baru saja melakukan latihan. Eren tampak tak seperti biasanya. Meskipun luka di tubuhnya telah sembuh dengan sendirinya, namun tak dapat menghilangkan efek pucat yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Mikasa yang saat itu terlihat sangat khawatir menanyakan apakah Eren baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja, Eren adalah manusia terkeras kepala yang penah di kenal Rivaille. Dan pemuda dengan tinggi 160 cm itu hanya mengawasi Eren serta membawa langkahnya mengukuti pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

Benar perkiraannya.

Eren limbung dan hampir jatuh jikalau dia tak menangkapnya dari belakang. Rivaille menggendong Eren ke kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuh lemas itu ke ranjang dan memegang dahinya.

Eren demam.

Dan Rivaille dengan segera meninggalkan Eren untuk mengambilkan kompres serta obat penurun panas – dan meminta Christa membuatkan bubur untuk Eren –. Mikasa yang mendengar kabar 'keluarga'nya sakit, langsung menuju kamar Eren dan melihat Rivaille dengan telaten merawat Eren.

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya. Dia menuju ke arah Rivaille dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke pipi atasannya itu.

"Brengsek!"

Nafas Mikasa terengah. Dia masih menatap tajam Rivaille yang kini tengah menatapnya datar tanpa berusaha melawannya.

"Apa kau tahu yang telah kau lakukan, Ackerman ?" Rivaille berdiri kembali dan menyuruh Christa masuk – yang sepertinya telah datang saat Mikasa memukulnya –. "Letakkan saja disana." Ujar Rivaille. Dan setelah itu Christa langsung mengucapkan permisi pamit darisana.

Mikasa melirik Christa sebentar. "Kau – brengsek ! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Pendek ?! Kau telah melukai Eren dan tiba-tiba sok baik padanya seperti ini ?! Kau – ugh! Lebih baik dari dulu aku tidak mengijinkan Eren untuk berada di divisi ini dan bertemu denganmu dan – "

"Dan membiarkannya habis oleh divisi kepolisan, huh ?" Potong Rivaille.

Mikasa menunduk. Hening menyelimuti mereka seketika.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana terlukanya Eren setelah kejadian terbunuhnya Female Titan. Dia yang terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan Female Titan itu membunuh anak buahmu. Dan lagi kau yang setelah kejadian itu semakin bersikap dingin pada dirinya."

Mikasa berhenti sebentar dan menghela nafas. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Eren dan menghapus peluh yang jatuh di pelipis Eren.

"Aku juga terluka dalam kasus ini. Aku mencintai Eren dan berusaha melepaskannya karena dia mencintai orang lain. Aku berharap dia akan bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Namun sayang – "

" – orang yang dicintai Eren bersikap dingin Eren karena orang yang dicintai orang itu pergi dari dunia ini karena Eren."

Pupil kecil Rivaille semakin terlihat mengecil. Dia mencerna semua perkataan Mikasa.

"Tolong pikirkan lagi, Rivaille." Untuk pertama kalinya Rivaille melihat Mikasa berkata lirih tanpa penekanan terhadapnya dan beranjak dari ruangan itu. "Dan jaga Eren."

Rivaille masih berkutat pada pikirannya. Mikasa mencintai Eren dan Eren mencintainya. Serta Eren mengira dirinya menyukai – Petra ?

Oh! Dia ingin tertawa sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Eren berpikir dia mencintai Petra ? Apa mungkin karena dia bersikap dingin pada Eren setelah Petra meninggal ? Apa dia sudah keterlaluan pada Eren setelah kejadian itu ?

Dia hanya merasa tak tahu harus bersikap apa pada Eren. Memang benar dia – Rivaille – cukup sedih karena orang-orang yang biasa bersamanya harus pergi secepat itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyalahkan Eren.

Apa mungkin itu juga yang menyebabka Eren terus meminta maaf padanya dan menangis tempo lalu ?

Rivaille benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan kondis seperti ini. Apa dia harus meminta bantuan Hanji ? Sampai umurnya kepala tiga, dia belum pernah berada dalam sebuah konflik berdasarkan cinta. Dan lagi, kali ini benar-benar melibatkan dirinya.

Tubuh Rivaille merosot. Tubuhnya kini terduduk di lantai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia melirik Eren yang masih tertidur pulas dan kemudian mendengus. Dia berpikir apakah benar yang dikatakan Mikasa bahwa bocah titan itu mencintainya ? Apa itu tak terdengar seperti sebuah bualan semata ?

Ah! Mungkin benar. Mungkin yang seharusnya adalah Bocah itu tidak mencintai atasannya, namun hanya sekedar rasa kagum ataupun hal lain. Tapi bukan mencintai.

Rivaille menghela nafas. Latihan barusan memang cukup berhasil karena untuk kali ini tidak memakan satu pun korban. Tapi kenapa dia merasa seperti menangung beban yang sangat berat sekarang di pundaknya ? Apa karena masalahnya dengan Eren ?

Rivaille mengacak rambut hitamnya. Dia tak perduli.

Dia sudah berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar dan menyeduh secangkir teh atau kopi sebagai penenang. Sebelum ucapan Mikasa berputar di kepalanya.

'Dan jaga Eren.'

'Dan jaga Eren.'

'Dan jaga Eren.'

'Dan jaga – '

"Da – daisuki, Heichou."

Rivaille dengan sigap menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat sosok Eren yang tersenyum sembari menutup matanya. 'Aku tak mungkin salah dengar.' Batin Rivaille.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya memutuskan berbalik dan duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Eren. Dia mencoba memastikan bahwa Eren belum bangun saat itu. Badan Eren masih sepanas tadi. Mungkin efek demamnya membuatnya mengigau bermaca-macam hal. Tapi bukankah tadi dia mengucapkan bahwa dia mencintai Rivaille ? Bukankah itu berarti Rivaille tengah bertandang dalam mimpi anak tunggal keluarga Jaeger itu ?

Rivaille menghela nafas berat. Sebelum dirinya merasakan bahwa kelopak yang menghalangi bola emerald itu terbuka.

"He – heichou ?" Eren yang terkaget langsung berusaha untuk bangun. Namun Rivaille mencegahnya dan berucap agar pemuda itu tiduran saja.

"A – apa yang Heichou lakukan di sini ?" Dengan nada yang masih takut, Eren memberanika diri untuk bertanya.

"Merawatmu. Apalagi ? Kau tadi demam dan pingsan." Ujar Rivaille. Kini dirinya membenahi nada yang ia gunakan. Bukan lagi nada datar seperti biasa. Lembut dan sedikit hangat ketika melintasi gendang telinga Eren.

Rivaille membalikkan diri dan mengambil bubur yang hampir mendingin itu. Setelahnya, dia berbalik menghadap Eren. "Aku akan menyuapimu. Buka mulutmu."

Menurut. Tipikal Eren saat dia tengah berada dalam dimensi yang diciptakan Rivaille.

Eren membuka mulutnya dan memakan sesuap demi sesuap bubur tersebut sampai habis. Rivaille lalu kembali berbalik dan meletakkan mangkuk itu serta mengambil obat penurus panas dan air. Dia memberikan obat itu yang langsung di telan oleh Eren.

Hening kini tengah mendera.

Eren kembali teringat mimpinya tadi. Apakah tadi dia mengigau juga ? Kalau begitu pasti atasannya itu tahu. Oh! Dia berharap bumi menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang.

"He – heichou apa saya boleh bertanya ?"

Rivaille menatap sosok yang tengah berbicara itu. "Katakanlah. Tapi jika itu mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari igauanmu tadi."

Tubuh Eren mengejang. Jadi tadi dia benar-benar mengigaukannya ? Dan sang Corporal tahu ?

"Sejak kapan ?" Rivaille membuka mulutnya. Namun yang didapatnya hanya sebuah gelengan kecil dari Eren. "Mungkin, sejak saya tahu Anda berusaha menyelamatkan saya dari divisi kepolisian." Lirih Eren.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa kali ini. Aku bukan orang yang penuh romansa dan perasaan seperti orang lain."

"Sa – saya tidak berharap anda membalas perasaan saya. Cu – cukup mengungkapkan saja sudah melegakan hati saya." Ucap Eren. Eren tahu soal bagaimana bekunya hati sang Corporal. Bagaimana wajah datarnya itu tampak tidak berminat sama sekali dengan apapun.

Rivaille menatap Eren sekilas sebelum menolehkan kepalanya menghadap langit yang terbentang luas di balik jendela. "Tapi jika kau menganggap cinta itu adalah rasa tidak ingin kehilangan, rasa sakit ketika melihat yang dicintai terluka dan rasa ingin selalu melindungi, itu berarti perasaanmu terbalaskan. Dan lagi, jangan berprasangka buruk, Bocah. Aku tidak mencintai Petra. Dia hanya tampak seperti ibuku dari sifatnya."

Eren mengerjap. Otaknya yang memang lebih lambat disbanding kedua sahabatnya itu berusaha mencerna perkataan Rivaille.

Senyum di bibir Eren terkembang. Di pipinya kini dihinggapi sepasang rona kemerahan. Matanya melengkung dan membuat wajah itu tampak semakin manis.

"Terimakasih."

Rivaille tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang hinggap di bibirnya itu kini muncul kembali. Meski tipis, tapi Eren dapat melihat rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Rivaille.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mencintaiku."

Senja itu kedua bibir yang bertaut melebur menjadi satu rasa. Sebuah pengungkapan yang tidak hanya terpendam dalam satu orang saja. Tersalur bagai terbawa semilir angin yang berhembus.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N :: terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca~ mohon kritik dan sarannya karena saya newbie disini. yoroshiku onegaishimashu~


End file.
